Tamta Plaża
by EKP
Summary: Jest tutaj z nią. Pod dłonią, którą trzyma na jego klatce piersiowej, czuje kojący rytm pojedynczego, ludzkiego serca. Będzie musiała się do niego przyzwyczaić, lecz na pewno da sobie z tym radę. Po odcinku "Journey's end"


**Tamta plaża**

Stała tam, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze kilka minut temu znajdowała się stara niebieska budka. Stała i nie mogła uwierzyć. Czuła, jak on delikatnie ściska jej dłoń. W jej piersi uczucie bólu mieszało się z tym starym rozkosznym ciepłem. Jego ręka wydawała się znajoma i przyjazna; mogła niemal zapomnieć, że nie trzymała jej od lat. Zimny, norweski wiatr chłostał jej twarz ostrymi podmuchami. Czuła na policzkach łzy, które nie chciały przestać płynąć. Nie pozwoliła jednak gardłu na choćby najcichszy szloch. W głowie wciąż słyszała dźwięk znikającej TARDIS i miała wrażenie, że jeśli choćby drgnie, jej kruche serce obróci się w popiół. On zdawał się w pełni ją rozumieć. Nie odezwał się ani słowem od momentu, w którym budka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Przez ten cały czas stał jedynie obok niej i trzymał jej dłoń – dokładnie tak jak kiedyś robił to niemal przy każdej możliwej okazji. Teraz miała wrażenie, że to wszystko miało miejsce w jakimś innym życiu. Minęło tak wiele czasu. Oboje bardzo się zmienili; być może nie była już dość dobra, by dalej ratować wszechświat. Być może właśnie dlatego została odrzucona z całą swoją miłością i tęsknotą.

Skierowała spojrzenie w jego kierunku, a on zrobił to samo. Zastanawiała się, czy i jego pojedyncze ludzkie serce zostało właśnie złamane. Przeszywał ją tym swoim nawiedzonym spojrzeniem – być może jeszcze bardziej nawiedzonym niż trzy lata temu, gdy widziała go po raz ostatni – i chociaż próbowała, nie mogła dostrzec żadnej różnicy. Wszystko się zgadzało; ich intensywny czekoladowy kolor, ciepło, z jakim na nią patrzył i niebezpieczny błysk ukryty zbyt blisko powierzchni. Otworzyła usta, lecz szybko zorientowała się, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Zamknęła je. Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, lecz poczuła, że ściska mocniej jej dłoń. Przygryzła boleśnie wargę.

— Kto go teraz będzie trzymał za rękę? — szepnęła.

Jego oczy pełne były smutku i wiedziała, że nie udzieli jej żadnej odpowiedzi. Kolejne łzy popłynęły po jej zaróżowionych od zimna policzkach. Zabrała dłoń i natychmiast poczuła nacierające na nią uczucie beznadziei, z którym walczyła od tak dawna. Zignorowała je i wepchnęła ręce do kieszeni kurtki, odwracając się w kierunku Jackie, która przyglądała im się z czymś, nad czym Rose nie chciała się teraz zastanawiać. Jej mama zapewne uważała to za idealne rozwiązanie. Jakiś cichy głos rozsądku w jej głowie też tak sądził, lecz serce, które pękało z bólu, nie chciało się z nim zgodzić. Zwróciła twarz w kierunku wody. Fale uderzały wściekle o brzeg, przypominając jej, jak wiele miesięcy temu to ona uderzała w tamtą przeklętą ścianę Instytutu Torchwood. To właśnie na tej plaży, patrząc w to samo niebo obiecała sobie, że znajdzie sposób, by do niego wrócić. By usłyszeć to, czego nie zdążył powiedzieć. Zacisnęła ze złością zęby, próbując powstrzymać kolejne łzy.

— Zabierz mnie stąd — powiedziała i mimo zawodzenia wiatru wiedziała, że ją usłyszał. — Nie chcę nigdy więcej w życiu widzieć tej głupiej plaży.

— Nic tu po nas — zakomenderowała Jackie głośno i raźnie, pewnie mając nadzieję, że rozjaśni tym nastrój. — Nie mogłeś nas wysadzić dalej, co? Jesteśmy w przeklętej Norwegii!

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i również schował dłonie do kieszeni. Rose nie była pewna, które z nich jest bardziej nieadekwatnie ubrane do surowej pogody, lecz gdy patrzyła na niego w tej cienkiej marynarce, czuła jeszcze większe zimno, a jej serce, ku irytacji, zdawało się wariować na myśl, że jest on teraz równie kruchy jak ona.

— Świetnie, nie ma zasięgu — zawołała blondynka i Rose wróciła do rzeczywistości.

— Mogę to... — Wsadził dłoń do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, lecz nagle zamarł.

Szybko uświadomiła sobie, czego szukał i że pewnie już nigdy tego nie znajdzie. Śrubokręt soniczny musiał zostać z tamtym. Wyciągnęła z kurtki własną komórkę i wręczyła ją mamie.

— Wciąż jest niezawodny — mruknęła, nie patrząc mu w oczy, choć czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie.

Klawisze wydały kilka pojedynczych dźwięków, gdy pani Tyler wybrała z pamięci numer i Rose z westchnięciem opadła na zimną ziemię. Mgliście przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś leżała z nim na zupełnie innej ziemi i wpatrywała się w zupełnie inne niebo. Tak wiele zmieniło się od tamtego czasu, choć wcale tego nie chciała. Miała idealne życie, które teraz zniknęło bezpowrotnie. Głupia sądziła, że uda jej się je odzyskać, a okazało się, że...

— Kochanie, zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć...

Głos Jackie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na nią przelotnie, domyślając się, iż pewnie rozmawia z tatą. On jako jedyny wiedział w pełni o jej planie. Wiedział, że kiedy w końcu go znajdzie, już nie wróci. O dziwo Pete jako jedyny był w stanie pojąć, gdzie naprawdę było jej miejsce i wspierał ją wbrew mamie i Mickiemu, a z racji iż to on był szefem tutejszego Torchwood, dużo jej to dawało. Ostatecznie to właśnie on wyraził zgodę na finalny skok. A jednak, mimo iż wspierał Rose, to dziewczyna podejrzewała, że nie byłby równie szczęśliwy na myśl, że jego nieprzeszkolona żona pałęta się po alternatywnych wszechświatach. Pełna poczucia winy mina Jackie zresztą jasno mówiła, iż kobieta zrobiła to bez jego wiedzy i ze świadomością, co o tym sądzi jej mąż.

— Posłuchaj, przecież nie mogłam jej pozwolić... Co masz na myśli... O nie, nie, nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj, mój drogi! Gdybyś nie pozwolił jej na te lekkomyślne podróże... Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co mogło się jej stać?!

Przez moment rozważała zabranie Jackie słuchawki, wiedząc, iż awantura dopiero się rozpoczyna, lecz nim zdążyła jakoś rozwinąć bądź zrealizować tą myśl, on ją wyprzedził. Bezceremonialnie wyjął oburzonej kobiecie telefon z ręki i przyłożył go do własnego ucha. Kącik jej ust drgnął. Niektóre rzeczy jednak nigdy się nie zmienią.

— Pete! Jak się masz? Tak, tak, to ja. — Wyszczerzył się w tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechu, choć Rose miała wrażenie, że zapamiętała ten gest nieco inaczej. — Obie są całe i zdrowe, gwarantuję ci to... — Zamilkł na moment, najwyraźniej słuchając jakieś dłuższej odpowiedzi od Pete'a. — Cóż, tutaj pojawia się mały problem. W Norwegii. — Kolejna przerwa, podczas której uśmiech powoli zaczął znikać z jego twarzy. — Obawiam się, że to w tym momencie niemożliwe. TARDIS... jest aktualnie poza moim zasięgiem.

Coś ścisnęło ją za serce, gdy patrzyła na wyraz jego twarzy i coraz głębszy smutek w oczach. Zaczęło w nią uderzać, z czego dla niej zrezygnował. Owszem, utknęła znów w tym piekielnym wszechświecie, lecz tym razem on utknął tu z nią. Nie musiała już uderzać w pustą białą ścianę, bo... bo nikt nie czekał na nią po drugiej stronie. Ta świadomość bolała, lecz równocześnie przynosiła dziwne ukojenie. Jakby w końcu znalazła to, czego szukała.

Skończył rozmowę i wyciągnął telefon w jej stronę. Podniosła się na nogi i przyjęła go bez słowa.

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś przez te lata — burknęła wciąż urażona Jackie, łypiąc na niego z niezadowoleniem.

Zignorował jej słowa, lecz Rose miała wrażenie, że teraz, kiedy nie mógł już w dowolnej chwili uciec w gwiazdy, sprzeczki jego i Jackie będą naturalną częścią dziennego repertuaru. O ile oczywiście zdecyduje się zostać z Rose. Przypomniała sobie, z jaką delikatnością kilka minut wcześniej wyszeptał jej tamte słowa do ucha i to wystarczyło, by uspokoić jej szalejące serce.

— Przyśle kogoś po nas, ale trochę to potrwa. Kilka kilometrów stąd jest miasto. Podał mi dokładne współrzędne, więc jeśli ten wszechświat nie różni się pod ich względem, to wiem dokąd iść.

Złapała go delikatnie za rękę i spojrzała w jego zaskoczone oczy. Uśmiechnęła się, choć z trudem.

— Prowadź — powiedziała i on również się uśmiechnął.

Chcąc nie chcąc ruszyli w drogę, cały czas trzęsąc się z zimna. Rose miała wrażenie, że jej dłoń za moment całkiem zamarznie, lecz schowanie jej do kieszeni oznaczałoby puszczenie jego ręki. Nie sądziła, by którekolwiek z nich było na to gotowe. Zauważyła, że Jackie co jakiś czas zerkała na ich złączone dłonie, lecz ciężko jej było odczytać cokolwiek z twarzy matki.

— Więc jak mamy cię nazywać? — zapytała w pewnym momencie kobieta i Rose przygryzła niepewnie wargę.

Ona również się nad tym zastanawiała. Nie różnił się niczym od tamtego, lecz nie sądziła, by mogła ich nazywać tym samym imieniem. Miała w głowie kompletny mętlik. Była całkowicie wyczerpana; potrzebowała porządnej ilości snu i czasu, by móc to wszystko przemyśleć.

— Co masz na myśli? — odparł niepewnie, marszcząc brwi w konsternacji.

— No wiesz, niby jesteś nim, ale jest was dwóch. Mamy cię nazywać tak samo jak jego?

— Ja jestem nim — rzekł, choć wyraz jego twarzy mówił jasno, że rozumie, co jest problemem. Miał przy tym jednak zagubienie wypisane na twarzy i instynkt macierzyński musiał wziąć górę nad Jackie.

— Wiem, skarbie. Ale w tym wszechświecie tak czy siak będziesz potrzebował prawdziwego imienia, skoro już nie możesz zwiać w tej swojej budce.

Spojrzał na nią z czystym przerażeniem. Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

— Nie musisz się śpieszyć. A imię będzie tylko w niezbędnych dokumentach. Będziemy cię nazywać tak jak będziesz chciał — powiedziała wbrew sobie, lecz jego ulga była tego warta.

— Kto ci w ogóle nadał takie dziwaczne imię? Doktor? — drążyła Jackie.

— Sam je wybrałem — odrzekł, wpatrując się przed siebie.

Na horyzoncie nie było ani śladu cywilizacji poza asfaltową drogą, którą poruszali się od wyjścia z plaży, lecz Rose miała nadzieję, że wkrótce się to zmieni.

— Sam?

— Było... obietnicą, jeśli można to tak nazwać.

— Gdybym nie wiedziała, że jesteś kosmitą, to właśnie w tym momencie bym w to uwierzyła — mruknęła Jackie, najwyraźniej mając dość zbywających odpowiedzi mężczyzny.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez moment, aż w końcu na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Och, niech będę przeklęty! Tęskniłem za tobą, Jackie Tyler!

Kobieta prychnęła, jednak na i na jej twarzy widać było ślady rozbawienia. Rose spuściła głowę, pozwalając, by włosy ukryły jej uśmiech.

— Nie ciesz się, młoda damo! Mam z tobą do pogadania, nawet nie myśl, że ojciec cię obroni. Jestem wściekła na was oboje! Myślałam, że trochę zmądrzałaś, ale ty oczywiście tylko czekałaś na odpowiedni moment, żeby uciec do niego. I nawet się nie pożegnałaś! Pomyślałaś sobie, co czułam, kiedy dowiedziałam się od Mickiego, co zrobiłaś?!

— Musiałam to zrobić — odparła cicho, nagle tracąc resztki dobrego humoru i tym razem to on ścisnął jej dłoń. — Nigdy byś mnie nie puściła, gdybyś wiedziała, co zamierzam zrobić.

— Jesteś moją córką, Rose!

— Wiem, mamo — odparła rozpaczliwie. — Wiem o tym! I bardzo cię kocham, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak! Ale ty masz Tony'ego i Pete'a. Ja nie miałam tu nic! Nic poza tą przeklętą maszyną i mglistym pojęciem, co robić!

— Masz mnie! Ojca i brata! Micki był cały czas przy tobie! Czy to nie wystarczyło?!

— Nie, mamo! — krzyknęła. — Właśnie o to chodzi! To nie wystarczyło! Przypomnij sobie, jak się czułaś, kiedy straciłaś tatę! Nie zrobiłabyś wtedy wszystkiego, co w twojej mocy, żeby go odzyskać?!

Przez moment kobieta wyglądała, jakby znów miała ochotę na nią nawrzeszczeć, lecz ostatecznie zacisnęła tylko z niezadowoleniem usta i nastała między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza. Rose nie łudziła się, że skończyły tę dyskusję. Pewnie w najbliższym czasie wrócą do niej niezliczoną ilość razy.

Przez kolejnych kilka godzin drogi odzywali się tylko sporadycznie, zazwyczaj w celu zapytania o godzinę bądź odległość, jaka została do przebycia. W końcu, w momencie, w którym Rose była już prawie pewna, że zamarzł każdy fragment jej ciała, ich oczom ukazały się pierwsze, niezbyt okazałe zabudowania. Mimo to odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero, kiedy mogła wejść po strumień gorącej wody w niezbyt urokliwej łazience mało luksusowego hotelu. Nie przejmowała się zbytnio jego wyglądem. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej w tym momencie pragnęła, był długi nieprzerywany sen, by móc odgrodzić się od wszelkich męczących myśli.

Po wyjściu z kabiny osuszyła szybko i dokładnie swoje ciało. Następnie przeszła do sypialni, którą miała na wyłączność i nago wpełza pod ciepłą pościel. Zamknęła oczy, odgoniła od siebie natrętne wspomnienia ostatnich kilku szalonych dni, a sen zmorzył ją szybciej, niż na to liczyła.

Kilka godzin później obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi. Z rozpaczą spojrzała na podświetlany cyfrowy zegarek, który stał na szafce nocnej i jęknęła. Wygrzebała się niezdarnie z pościeli i z trudem powstrzymała przekleństwo, gdy, po naciśnięciu włącznika, oślepił ją strumień jasnego światła. Ubrała się pospiesznie, po czym uchyliła drzwi, starannie próbując powstrzymać niezadowolenie z powodu późnej pobudki.

Stał w progu z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach spodni i przez moment z łatwością mogła uwierzyć, że znów znajdują się na pokładzie TARDIS, a on zaraz pociągnie ją za rękę ku nowej przygodzie. Potrząsnęła lekko głową, chcąc wyzbyć się tej wizji.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała zachrypniętym głosem i odchrząknęła.

Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, w czym leżał problem. Stali w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, lecz kiedy otwierała usta, by kolejny raz zapytać, o co chodzi, on w końcu się odezwał.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak wy tak możecie! — zawołał głośno, wpatrując się w nią, jakby czekał na wyjaśnienia.

Westchnęła i wciągnęła go za rękę do pokoju, wiedząc, że z jego umiejętnościami zaraz postawią na nogi cały hotelik. Nieważne jak marny był, wolałaby nie zostać z niego wyrzucona. Zamknęła za nimi drzwi i opadła na łóżko, jednocześnie walcząc z sennością. Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza, że sen, z którego dopiero co została wyrwana, wciąż był głęboko żywy w jej umyśle.

— Więc o co chodzi? — zapytała, kiedy on tylko stał w miejscu i nie wyglądał na chętnego, by zacząć rozmowę.

— Nie wiem, jak to zrobić! — poskarżył się tonem niezadowolonego pięciolatka, którego zawsze używał, gdy nie mógł czegoś zrozumieć.

Przygryzła wargę, starając się zamaskować rozbawienie. Jakaś jej część pękała z zadowolenia, że znów miała go przy sobie, nawet jeśli ta druga krzyczała, że to wcale nie jest prawdziwy on. Przez te wszystkie lata tak strasznie tęskniła za każdym najmniejszym jego dziwactwem.

— Zrobić co? — dociekała cierpliwie.

— Zasnąć!

Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, nie do końca pewna, czy dobrze zrozumiała, co właśnie powiedział.

— Nie wiesz, jak zasnąć? — wypaliła całkowicie zszokowana.

— Wiem, że to ciało tego potrzebuje i znam teorię, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. To całe leżenie w bezruchu z zamkniętymi oczami, jakbym był w trumnie! — stwierdził z niesmakiem.

— Więc nie sypiasz? Nie wiedziałam.

Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie ten jeden raz, kiedy odważyła się zapukać do jego pokoju w środku nocy (Choć kto wie, czy to naprawdę była noc? Na pokładzie TARDIS nigdy nie była tego pewna). Co prawda nie spał wtedy ani nawet nie był w piżamie, lecz w jego pokoju było łóżko i sądziła, że i jego prześladują obrazy ich ostatniej przygody – słowa, jakie padły z ust tamtej bestii. Wpuścił ją wtedy do pokoju, położył się obok niej i całą noc trzymał koszmary z daleka. Kiedy się obudziła, już go nie było, lecz nie przypuszczała, by mogło to być spowodowane faktem, że on w ogóle nie sypia.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś czuła się niezręcznie.

— Przy kosmicie, który ma ponad dziewięćset lat? To nie mogłoby się zdarzyć — zażartowała, posyłając mu uśmiech, który on powoli odwzajemnił.

Wstała z łóżka i zbliżyła się do niego, by niepewnymi ruchami odpiąć jego marynarkę. Obserwował ją uważnie, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Rzuciła zbędną część garderoby na krzesło obok łóżka i pociągnęła go za rękę.

— Praktyka jest znacznie lepsza od teorii — powiedziała, zachęcająco, kiedy on wciąż się wahał. — Chodź, masz całe dziewięćset lat do nadrobienia.

Kiedyś pewnie krępowałaby ją ta sytuacja. Pamiętała, że wtedy na TARDIS była zażenowana i spięta, lecz teraz czuła się po prostu spokojna, a jeśli jej serce biło szybciej, to tylko ze szczęścia. Przez te wszystkie lata wyobrażała sobie jak to będzie, kiedy w końcu go odnajdzie, lecz w najśmielszych marzeniach nie była w stanie posunąć się tak daleko.

Był tutaj z nią. Pod dłonią, którą trzymała na jego klatce piersiowej, czuła kojący rytm pojedynczego, ludzkiego serca. Będzie musiała się do niego przyzwyczaić, lecz na pewno da sobie z tym radę. Przed wejściem do łóżka zgasiła światło, lecz zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do mroku i dostrzegła, że on wpatruje się w nią uważnie. Kiedyś sądziła, że jest w stanie go odczytać, lecz teraz jego oczy okazały jeszcze bardziej niezgłębione niż wtedy.

— Doktorze? — powiedziała cicho, po raz pierwszy zwracając się do niego tym imieniem.

— Zawsze przerażała mnie kruchość waszego życia — odparł, również szeptem. — Ale jeśli moje życie jest teraz tak samo ulotne... Cieszę się, że mogę je spędzić z tobą, Rose Tyler.

Jej dłoń odnalazła jego dłoń i ścisnęła ją mocno, zastanawiając się, czy to wystarczy, by utrzymać koszmary z daleka. Zacisnęła mocno oczy i spróbowała odgonić wyrzuty sumienia na myśl, że ten drugi on jest gdzieś tam, radząc sobie z obietnicą, którą złamała, a ona ma odwagę być szczęśliwą.

— Ja też — szepnęła i poczuła jeszcze większe obrzydzenie do siebie, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że mówi prawdę. — Ja też.


End file.
